Super sayan Rukia
by lone ruler
Summary: Many things happend in the winter war many deaths occured. And now Rukia has been reborn as Vegitas daughter. I know the summary dosnt say much but giv it a try.


Hello im lone ruler and this is my second story that i publish.

* * *

Supersayan Rukia

Ch 1 Death of a warrior

There were more than a thousand chairs lined up in every direction in the hall of the Kuchiki manor and every surviving soul reaper was sitting in one. Head captain Yamamoto was Standing in front of all of us . The Rest of the captains were sitting in the front row and there lieutenants behind them. The rest of the officers were seated by rank. I on the other hand had been offered to sit in the front row with the rest of the captains since it was I who defeated Aizen. But I refused. I was instead standing on the left side of the room, alone Uryu, Chad and Orihime had asked if I wanted company but I refused so they went to sit an the third row where they had been requested to sit. I wanted to be alone after everything that happened. There were soft murmurs, all around . Head captain Yamamoto cleared hi thought and everything went silent.

"We are here to Honor all those who died in the winter war. We are here to remember their strength, courage , we are her to remember our comrades but we are mostly hear to remember our friends. I will begin to read the names of the fallen soul reapers. ''

I didn't really listen to every name; I was kind of in a daze. I looked around and saw many soul reapers crying for their friends whose name I hadn't even heard until this day. I didnt want to be here, all I wanted was to go home, it had been three weeks since the winter war ended and id been stuck in seretei recovering from my wounds, it had been three weeks since many had fallen and there were still many missing reapers no one knew what happen to them or if they were alive. The list of names was long; I kept wishing I could have saved them if I had been stronger than these people would have been alive.

The list had gone for fifteen minutes, I looked around and saw Renji and Byakuya then they said the name I didnt want to hear ''Rukia Kuchiki'' her name was called tears fell from Byaykuya's eyes and Renji, I looked down, It was my fault she was dead if only I was there with her instead of trying to get strong in the precipice world, If only I had managed to control Zangetsu sooner.

I closed my eyes trying not to cry, I hadn't cried for anyone except my mother, the only woman who I thought was the most important besides my sisters ,but I had been wrong Rukia was important to She wasn't just a friend she wasn't just one of my best friends she wasn't just someone I could trust she was always the one to knock senses into me, she was always there to get me out of trouble from school because I always missed so much , she was the one who gave me my strength the one who gave me my power she was the reason to keep fighting she was everything to me .

She was the one I loved, and I never once told her so. I raised a hand to my face when I felt something trailing down .Tears. I didn't try to stop them I let them fall. I looked around to see many people crying many of them were Rukias friends or people who cared for her, I couldn't take it any more I started walking until I was outside in the garden.

I cried silently not wanting to be heard. I heard footsteps behind me not long after I sat on a bench.

"Did you really care for my sister that much that it causes you so much pain for you to want to be alone?" Byakuya said from behind me but I didn't answer "or maybe you feel guilty that she's dead ".

I tried not to hiss at him but he always got me in a bad mood

"You're wrong'' I said.

''How so?'' he asked.

''I don't care about you sister and I don't feel guilty "I yelled

''Then why do you cry?"He asked with more ice in his voice, he was mad at what I said.

''Why do I cry? '' I asked out loud

"I cry because I don't feel guilty, I know it's my fault she is dead and I don't care for her … I love her'' I whispered the last part.

''It's not your fault she died" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder ''she was a soldier she knew what she was doing"

I didn't say anything; I heard his leaving footsteps and turned around in time to see him disappear. I sat there in silence, relieved that I was alone and the ceremony was nearly over, I would finally be able to go home and greave in my own way.

* * *

\(*0*)/ please review


End file.
